The New Addition
by BatteredChild
Summary: [On Hold] Daria finds out she's pregnant, set around early season2, TrentDaria. I know it's a little over used but I'll try to make it different, r&r.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know, I know, not a very original idea or name for the chap but just deal with it. And as always, hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Trent Lane. And if you believe that then you obviously don't know too much about Daria.  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Daria looked at the test results again, her face a mask of disbelief, rather than her usual deadpan expression.  
  
"I can't believe it. I cannot fucking well believe it. It must be a mistake," but she knew it wasn't. It was true. She was pregnant.  
  
"But how could this, I mean, we've only done it once! Why, oh why did it have to be to get pregnant?! I don't want a kid, hell I am still a kid! Why me and not some delusionarily happy married couple who desperately wants a child? I'm 16 for Christ's sake! I don't even like kids."  
  
As she ranted it dawned on her that, although she was home alone now, after this weekend was through, Quinn would be back from her stay at Stacy's and her parents would be home from their "romantic weekend away". It'll seem real romantic when they find out their 16 year old daughter is pregnant.  
  
"Oh God. How am I gonna tell mom and dad about this?" her eyes went wide and she paled considerably at the thought, "How/m I supposed to break it to Trent?"  
  
She had begun to pace the small amount of floor space in the bathroom, trying to come up with a way to break the news.  
  
"I could just, not tell them. I could leave town, get a job, a place to live, I have plenty saved up...oh who are you kidding Morgendorffer?! I could get an...abortion," she swallowed at the last word and then shook her head, "No. No way am I doing that. I can't destroy a life, even if it is, no especially the life of what will be mine and Trent's child. That is not an option." Daria threw away the pregnancy test and went to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and did something she hadn't done in a very long time.  
  
Daria Morgendorffer cried.  
  
At first it was just one tear slipping slowly down her face, then another and another until she let the flood of tears break away the dam put in place to only show her cool, calm exterior and holding her emotions inside.  
  
Daria lay down on her bed, buried her head in her pillow and succumbed to the heart wrenching sobs the wracked her body. She lay like that for a long time before she finally calmed down. This only happened when she ran out of tears to cry, and there were a lot. She hadn't cried in so long that once she began she couldn't seem to stop. But eventually they did. And when they did she had to, try and figure out she was going to tell Trent. She felt he had the right to know first, since he was the father.  
  
She couldn't work it out. They used protection. The only explanation she could think of was that there was a tear in the condom they used.  
  
She sat on her bed, taking deep, calming breaths, trying to work up the nerve to call and see if Trent was home.  
  
They had been going out for about 3 ½ months now and slept together a month ago. She only took the damn test because she was 2 weeks late and for the last few days hadn't been feeling too hot in the morning, getting nauseous and headachy, she had also been a little ore tired than was usual for her. But she had been certain she wasn't pregnant. She simply wanted to exclude the possibility. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'time to face the music and call Trent.'  
  
"Well here goes," she whispered as the began to dial.  
  
The phone rang out about 7 times before a voice groggy with sleep answered.  
  
"Hello?" said Jane.  
  
"Ah hey Jane, it's me, is Trent there? Please?"  
  
"Daria what's wrong wit you? Get a bad glitter berry?" despite the joke she thought it very odd that Daria would call and ask to speak to Trent ad she sounded kinda upset. For Daria anyway.  
  
"Haha Jane. No I'm fine, just peachy."  
  
"Daria."  
  
"Ok, I promise to tell you later. Sorry I woke you by the way, I know it's only...2pm, God Jane!"  
  
"I was up late last night working on a painting. Sorry Daria, I doubt Trent's up, he probably would have answered if he was. He won't have gone out though, too early. Wanna come over?"  
  
"Uh, sure, but could you do me a favour and wake Trent before I get there? I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure, I 'spose."  
  
"Thankyou, I promise to tell you what this is about soon. It's really important. I'll see you in about 20 minutes."  
  
"K then. Cya later amiga." As Jane hung up she puzzled over what was wring with Daria. She was really acting strange. Even for her. "Well I guess I better go and try to wake up sleeping beauty," Jane said as she climbed out of bed.  
  
Daria sighed as she hung up. In 20 minutes he would know. She was terrified. What if he hated her? What if he left her...what if he wanted to be with her and their baby? All the possibilities were frightening. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, when most of the evidence of her breakdown was gone, other than a slight puffy redness around er eyes, she set off for Jane's.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? If you want more review and let me know, but go easy with the flames please. I've got heaps more written just not typed up yet, so if you want me to post I will. Thanks for reading, RW. 


	2. Tears and Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Daria, although one day...wishful thinking.  
  
The New Addition  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When she arrived she knocked and to her surprise Trent answered the door a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey Daria," he greeted her, bending down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "What's up? Janey said you sounded upset on the phone."  
  
"That's an understatement," she muttered, "ah, can we talk? Alone?"  
  
"Don't worry, Jane's upstairs painting. She said that she'd just let us talk. So what's bothering you?" Trent saw the slight look of distress that crossed her face and, putting an arm around her shoulders, led her to the couch to sit and talk.  
  
When they were seated Daria began, "Trent, you remember how, about a month ago we, slept together?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Like I'd forget!" he gave her a slightly goofy grin before the look on her face turned him serious once more.  
  
"Well, ok, umm, God. How do I say this? Look Trent, I'm at a loss here, so I'll out it buntly. Sorry for saying it like this but," She paused and looked away from Trent before looking back at him, "I'm pregnant." At Trent's lack of response other than the look of shock on his face, Daria almost burst into tears right then and there.  
  
"Oh God," he finally let out. Trent looked at Daria and saw that she was on either the verge of tears or bolting out the door, never to return. So he put his arms around he and drew her close to him. "Oh God," he said again. It was the only coherent thing that he could think to utter.  
  
"Oh Trent," Daria whispered into his chest, "I don't know what to do. All I know is that I refuse to get an abortion."  
  
"I agree. Daria, you know I love you right? I mean, I love you."  
  
Daria looked up from his chest, "I love you too Trent."  
  
He could tell that she was aching to cry so he held her tighter to him as he spoke, "Daria, just let it all out, cry, it's alright to cry." Daria buried her face into Trent's chest even harder and began to let out sobs that broke Trent's heart as he listened to her, rocking her gently in his arms and whispering soothing words to her. He was still in too much shock to think beyond that simple act.  
  
As Trent held her he eventually noticed her breathing slow and even out, and her sobs subside. He knew that she had fallen asleep, worn out from crying. He gently lowered her down on the couch and went into the kitchen to think about what she had told him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A good hour later Daria woke up, finding herself curled up on the couch of the Lane living room. She sat up and blinked a few times to try and alleviate the aching in her eyes and head from all the crying she had been doing.  
  
'Wait a sec,' she thought, 'me, crying? Why the Hell was I...' and then she remembered. It came crashing down on her like a tidal wave. "Shit," she moaned. In her mind, she debated whether or not she should just curl up in a ball and pray it's all a dream and she'll be waking up soon, or if she should go and see if Trent was still around, or if he had run off to Mexico yet. Sighing she decided upon the latter, much as she'd have liked to do the former. She got up from her position on the couch and made her way into the kitchen to check if Trent was in there.  
  
He was.  
  
Trent was seated at the table, holding his head in his hands. Cautiously Daria approached him, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. Trent looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes Daria nearly broke down once more at the site of him, but, she somehow managed to hold herself together.  
  
"Daria, I've been thinking," he was still looking at her like that, it was all she could do to keep her composure, "and, you know, this might not be such a bad thing."  
  
"Trent," she said as calmly as was possible, "I'm 16 and you're 20, how can thins be good? Lawfully we shouldn't even be together and most definitely should not be sleeping together and I most definitely should not be pregnant!" as she spoke she had slowly begun to let her composure slip, it really was very difficult to stay calm, when at the age of 16, your boyfriend is telling you that it might be a good thing that you got pregnant. Never the less, she got control once more as Trent began to speak.  
  
"Look Daria, I already know all that stuff. I never should have asked you out, or slept with you," he paused at the look of hurt darkening Daria's features, "Oh God, I didn't mean that the way it sounded Daria."  
  
"I know Trent, just, go on."  
  
"Alright, well as I was saying, I know that we shouldn't be doing those things, the age difference and all, but the fact of the matter is, we did, and I love you. Yeah, you're pregnant, so what? I'm not about to desert you because of it. Mystik Spiral isn't going anywhere, not really, and as much as I'd like to make it big, we never will, besides I can get a job and still play at the Zen and McGrundy's on weekends. We can make this work, it's gonna be ok. I know it," he smiled at her and grasped her hand, she was still standing behind his chair, but now Trent stood, pulled her to him and sat once more with Daria on his lap. She smiled up at him just slightly but it was more than her usual deadpan expression or her Mona Lisa smirk. Trent smiled back at her and Daria threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, making a very valiant attempt not to break down in tears again. After a few moments she regained her composure, but didn't release her hold on Trent.  
  
Eventually Trent pulled her back a little so he could look at her and spoke once more. "Daria, have you told anyone else yet?"  
  
She shook her head in the negative, "No, I thought you should know first. My parents are out of town, Quinn's at one of the fashion fiends houses, thankfully, so I had time alone to do the test." She looked down for a moment, then looked back up and into his eyes. "Um, do you want to tell Jane yet? I mean, she is your sister, and my best and only friend, hell if you weren't the father I think I would have already told her. Besides, I think I need to talk to another girl about this...one who's not gonna scream at me, or disown me...I hope."  
  
Trent nodded his head in sympathy, he knew she would have a hell of a lot of trouble from Helen and Jake Morgendorffer. His parents on the other hand, well the baby could be born by the time he next saw them. Not that they'd notice, or care anyway. Amanda was always off at some art colony or another, and Vincent was in Europe somewhere getting photo's for some project or another. He couldn't even talk to one of his other siblings, bar Jane. Wind was too busy trying to hold onto his marriage with Kati...or was it someone else these days? No matter. Penny was off making her "hand crafted tin picture frames" on that disaster in waiting of a volcanic island, and Summer was probably trying to find out where her kids had run away to this time.  
  
At least he had Daria.  
  
Daria noticed the far off look in his eyes and realized that he was lost in his thoughts. She decided that she had better check once more before telling Jane herself. "Trent?" He shook his head and looked at her. "Do you mind if I tell Jane? Or do you want to do it?" She was about to continue talking when Trent put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"Shh, Daria. I think we should tell her together. She must be working on a painting or something or she would have interrupted us by now."  
  
"Yeah you're right," Daria agreed, she had actually wondered how long it would take before Jane came in.  
  
The couple stood up and Trent wrapped an arm around Daria's slight frame, grasping her hand with his free hand.  
  
"You ready?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded yes, took a deep breath and then, together they headed upstairs to confront Jane with the news.  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Note: I am soo sorry that I have taken so long to update. I've had a few reviews lately which kinda made me update. There is more written but it's not all typed yet. I'll aim to update once a week, but no promises. Sorry it's so short too I'll try to fix that next update, but I don't have much time for this lately, too much school work, it all catches up with me and I run out of time for this sort of thing. And thanks to all those who reviewed, good to know somebody's reading. RW 


	3. chapter 3

The new Addition  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jane was speechless. Daria and Trent had just come to speak to her and Daria was pregnant! And the baby was Trent's.  
  
Daria hadn't even told her that she and Trent had slept together. But they had. A whole damn month ago. And neither of them had said a word. Not that she was interested in her brothers sex life, but Daria's sex life was a different story. Even if they did happen to be one and the same. But Daria was 16 years old and a high school sophomore, while Trent was 20 years old, in a band, and had never worked a day in his life.  
  
'Shit Lane, get it together and say something! Daria looks like she might actually cry!'  
  
"Um, I guess you're not really looking for the traditional 'congratulations', hey Morgendorffer."  
  
"Well, no, I guess not, I didn't think of that."  
  
Jane could see the tears glistening in her friends eyes and before either of them could think, Jane pulled Daria to her in a comforting embrace. Jane was struggling to hold back her own tears for her friend, while Dari sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Jane finally thought she could speak without her voice breaking and did her best to comfort her friend.  
  
"Shh, Daria, it's gonna be alright. We can work this out. It's all going to be ok." Then Jane led Daria to her bed and sat herself and Daria down, never once breaking her hold on the distraught girl crying into her shoulder.  
  
Daria kept a tight grip on Jane, but was desperately trying to stop the flow of tears that were running down her face. It was bad enough she had broken down in front of Trent, but with Jane as well! She really didn't like crying, and especially not in front of people, but it felt so good to know that both Trent and Jane were there to give her support. Just as Jane was doing so now by holding her whilst she cried.  
  
Jane was looking at her best friend, crying on her shoulder and holding onto her as if her life depended on it. She was really at a loss. What was she supposed to do? Daria was pregnant! To Trent of all people! Her brother and her best friend. She'd always tried to get them together but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.  
  
Finally Jane broke the silence, "God, Daria, Trent, I really don't know what to say, I mean, no, I don't know what I mean."  
  
Trent came over to her and sat on the bed next to his sister, who was, in turn, beside his sobbing girlfriend. He wasn't ready for this. Daria certainly wasn't ready for this 'Why the Hell did I sleep with her?' he questioned himself. 'No, there's no point in doing this to yourself Trent, she wanted it, so did you, and you used a condom, so it wasn't your fault.'  
  
Daria hiccoughed and broke Trent's silent musings. He looked at Daria worriedly, 'she never cries,' he thought, 'all this crying especially now, can't be good for her.' But there wasn't much he could do.  
  
Daria finally pulled away from Jane, her eyes bright red and puffy, and tear tracks covering her cheeks. She and Trent looked at each other, then Daria looked at Jane, putting on a brave face and trying, without much success, to smile at her best friend. Jane smiled back as reassuringly as she could then gave Daria another quick squeeze before Trent stood along with Jane. They embraced and Jane whispered in his ear, "Don't worry bro, it'll work out alright."  
  
Trent nodded a little and said, "Thanks Janey, your support means a lot," he looked over at Daria still seated on his sister's bed, "to both of us."  
  
After a moment the siblings let go and Trent went to Daria, he put a hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Come on Daria, we have some talking to do." Ha smiled at her and Daria rose, Trent put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, but technically I can say I own the unborn kid, but that's beside the point. Anyway on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trent walked Daria out of Jane's room and then paused to ask "Daria, um did you want to talk upstairs or down? I'm sure Janey won't bother us either way."  
  
Daria thought for a moment before replying. "Downstairs I think. I want to get a drink of water."  
  
"Alright. I'm sure if we have anything we have water," he gave her a sheepish grin and Daria just shook her head.  
  
They headed downstairs and into the kitchen, Trent getting Daria a glass of water before they headed into the living room to get down to the serious stuff. They had just sat down when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Trent asked, looking to Daria for answers, "you're here, and everyone else I know would be asleep now, or unconscious, either way they wouldn't be knocking on my door."  
  
"Well Trent if you want to find out who it is, how about you try answering the door?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Trent stood and went to the door just as the knocking came again, more insistently this time. Daria simply sat, sipping at her water, and thinking about how horrible she must look right now, not that she really cared. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she suddenly heard wailing coming from the front door.  
  
"Trent!" spoke a voice, "How are you? Katie left me! I can't believe..." then the crying again.  
  
"Err, Wind," Trent's voice this time, "Could you quit it? It's not like this is the first time somebody left you, remember Claudia? Besides, you and Katie always break up and then make up again a few days later."  
  
Daria realized this was Trent and Jane's older brother Wind, the one with incessant relationship problems. Daria stood and headed toward the voices of her boyfriend and his whining brother. Trent glanced over in her direction and saw that Daria was coming over towards Wind and himself.  
  
"Ah Wind, this is Daria, my girlfriend."  
  
Daria paused for a moment, this was the first time she had been introduced as Trent's girlfriend. She quickly decided she liked it and continued over, standing next to Trent.  
  
Wind looked at her for a moment then came out with, "Wow Trent! You got a girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah Wind."  
  
"Well Trent," started Daria, "looks like we might be better off somewhere else."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Didn't you say your family was away this weekend? We could go there."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They quickly headed out the front door and towards Trent's car. Daria was silent on the short drive to her house and Trent thought it best to just leave her be. For the moment anyway.  
  
Author's note: I know it's short but I didn't have much time, damn homework. I'm sorry 'bout taking so long to update but school's just getting on top of me, figuratively speaking of course. Also I got some nasty reviews and that kinda put me off writing anything. Anyway if I get some positive reviews I'll update when I can.  
  
Also I just want to say thanks to all of those who have reviewed and been nice about it. Constructive criticism is also welcome but flames just aren't very nice. I've said it before and I'm sure I'm gonna have to say it again, but if you don't like it, don't read it. It really is that simple.  
  
To those of you who have said that Daria and co. are acting out of character, I apologise but come on, this never happened on the show so you can't be sure how they would react. A close friend of mine fell pregnant young and now has an 18 month old son, and although this is not based on her situation she is what inspired me to write this. So if you thought Daria would have gotten an abortion or something like that, I just want to say it's not always a bad decision to have the child, and I don't believe Daria would have an abortion anyway. So there. I got it all out.  
  
Oh and thanks Switchy, waves and smiles, as well as everyone else who likes this. Over and out. 


	5. making a decision

Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I told you I owned Daria and Trent, as well as the other characters from the TV show. Now that you know that, they're all mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When the couple arrived at the Morgendorffer abode they both just sat in the car, neither really wanting to talk. Daria seemed incapable of speech and Trent not wanting to upset her right now. Finally though, after what seemed an eternity, Daria broke the silence.  
  
"Come on Trent, let's go inside."  
  
Trent just nodded and the two of them exited the car.  
  
Once inside they headed towards the living room and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"So," Trent finally said.  
  
"Look Trent," Daria had finally broken from her silence, "I can't have an abortion. I really can't. I don't think it'd be right, and I know my parent's are gonna be pissed but I just can't do it. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, I do. This is my baby too and I really don't want you having an abortion, but it's your choice. I'm just glad this is the one you're making."  
  
Daria smiled before continuing, "So, that's settled. I just don't know what to do now though. There's adoption, I suppose, or we could...keep the baby. But if we did, could I stay at school, or would I have to drop out? And what about the future? Trent I don't know if I can do this."  
  
A tear slowly slid down her cheek, and Trent leant in and softly kissed it away.  
  
"Come on Daria, it'll all work out, you'll see."  
  
Daria finally looked at him again and spoke, letting a little of her usual self back through. "Geez Trent why don't you just step into any horror movie ever made and say 'I'll be right back'?"  
  
"Daria, be serious," but secretly he was glad she was acting more her usual self.  
  
"But I don't wanna be serious. I'm always serious. And now, I'm 16 years old and pregnant. I quit serious."  
  
"Um, ok then..."  
  
"Alright, back to business," Daria said, normal again, well, normal fro her anyway, "I'm not getting an abortion. (_A.N: despite what some readers think should happen_) I don't know how I feel about giving my, our child to some other family, so that leaves us with, I have the baby, and keep the baby." After getting all this out, her resolve began to crack once more, doubt flooding her mind, "Trent I can't have a baby! What'll I do about school? Sure, my clothes will hide it for a while, but in about 3 or 4 months it's gonna start to get pretty damn obvious!"  
  
"Daria clam down. Try not to stress out too much. It can't be good for you or the baby. And school, well, we'll cross that obstacle when we come to it." Trent wrapped an arm around her and Daria relaxed a little, resting her head against Trent's shoulder.  
  
"Trent?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are we gonna do 'bout my parents?"  
  
Trent tightened his grip on her a little.  
  
"Don't think about that. Not yet."  
  
"I'm afraid we have to. Everyone will be home tomorrow night."  
  
"You can wait a few days to tell them. It won't make too much difference."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. So we keeping this kid?"  
  
"If you're sure you want to. I know I do."  
  
"Then that's settled."  
  
"Alright. What will you do about school?"  
  
"I guess I'll go until I'm showing too much, by then it'll be close to summer and the holidays, so I probably won't miss too much school in the end. Just a few weeks. Once the break ands, I guess you or my parents can baby sit while I'm at school. If they agree that is. And assuming I live that long."  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand Daria. I'm gonna start looking for a job, and I'll tell the band after the gig tonight. I know that you're upset now, but do you still wanna come to the gig tonight? Janey'll be there too. I understand if you wanna stay home tonight though."  
  
"Trent I'll be there. I don't wanna sty home tonight. Alone. Mind if I stay over after the show?"  
  
"Of course you can Daria."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Daria leaned against Trent's shoulder abd the to sat like that, in silence for a while, just happy to be together, and knowing that they were there for eachother.  
  
Eventually Trent spoke again.  
  
"Sorry Daria, but we gotta get going it's 5 already and the band goes on at 8. I think we're maybe having a practice session too. Not sure though. Anyway, I don't wanna be late, and I'm sure I already am."  
  
"Ok Trent. I'll just go grab my stuff and we can go."  
  
Daria stood and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Trent also rose after a moment and started for the door, knowing that Daria wouldn't be long. Unlike her sister Quinn he was sure.  
  
When Daria was done she met Trent at the door and they headed out to the car together.

TBC...  
  
AN: So, review and let me know what ya think. No flames please. They really don't do anyone any good. Especially me. And if you don't like it and you've read this far just so you can flame me, I think you need a new hobby. How's about embroidery? Not for you? Well I' sure you'll find something you like other than wasting your and my time that is.  
  
Over and out, B.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters Daria, Trent and Jane as well as anyone else from the show belong to somebody other than myself. Unfortunately.  
  
A.N: Yeah, I know this saying doesn't go too well with a Daria fic, but the same thing applies. To the goddess of spelling I offer my humble apologies. The goddess of grammar can bite me. On with the show.  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
When the couple reached Casa Lane they headed inside and were hit by the sound of Wind sobbing, and the softer sound of Jane groaning.  
  
"Honey we're home!" Trent called. There was a moment's pause in the crying before it resumed, and then the sound of Jane running.  
  
"Oh thank God! I was beginning to think you weren't coming back, and I was gonna be left with Wind. Not that I'd blame you. No wonder his girlfriends or whatever always leave him. I would too!" Then Jane realized why Trent and Daria must have left. "Oh, shit. Sorry, you two have your own problems."  
  
Daria smiled a little and moved closer to Trent, wanting to be near him and knowing that she now could be. "It's alright Jane. Oh, are you coming to see Mystik Spiral tonight?"  
  
"Um, I guess, if you're sure you want to that is."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think anyone should be subjected to Wind for any long periods of time." Both girls smirked and Trent laughed, which inevitably resulted in him coughing.  
  
"Well, I'd better go get ready, Jesse and the guys are coming over before the gig and I'm not sure if they wanna practice or not." Trent then leaned over and gave Daria a quick kiss before breaking it to head down to the basement. "Cya Daria, I love you."  
  
Daria ducked her head down a little before replying. "You too Trent."  
  
Jane knew better than to laugh or say anything to either of them, and for once kept her mouth shut. "Come on Daria, let's go to my bedroom, before Wind finds us." Daria smirked at her and the two girls headed up the stairs to Jane's bedroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two friends were in Jane's room, Daria was lying on the bed and Jane sat next to the bed on the floor, looking up at Daria.  
  
"So," Started Jane. "How long have you and Trent been together?" She paused but spoke again before Daria had a chance to answer. "And when were you planning on telling me? I'm your best friend and I'm Trent's sister. Why'd you keep this from me?" Jane looked at Daria and saw the hurt and regretful look pass over her face. "I'm sorry Daria. I just, I dunno, I wish you'd told me sooner. If this hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't have found out 'til either he proposed, or you guys broke up."  
  
"Look Jane, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, he is four years older than me, and although it doesn't seem all that much, I'm underage. Can you understand that?"  
  
Jane sighed then spoke. "Yeah, I get ya. But still, I wasn't gonna say anything about it. Who would I tell anyway?" She gave Daria a slight smile then got up and sat beside her on the bed. "Daria you can trust me, ok. I want you to trust me. I'm just glad you decided to tell me that you're pregnant. I guess I'm the only person you two have told huh?"  
  
"Actually yeah, I'm not sure what to do about the parentals. I know they're gonna flip. Wouldn't expect anything else. I'm meant to be the responsible one; Quinn's the one who should be pregnant, not me. Especially not to your older brother who' never had a real job in his life and plays in a band. But he said he's gonna start looking for a job on Monday and I trust him."  
  
"Daria," Jane said, putting an arm around her friend. "We'll work it out with your parents. I'll be there for you, and Trent will be too. He's never told any of his previous girlfriends he loved them. Not one. He only says that if he means it."  
  
"I know you're right Jane. I really appreciate your support. I don't know what I'd do without you." She sniffed and Jane realized Daria was fighting the urge to cry once more. Jane pulled Daria to her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Daria no matter what you're my best friend and I'll be there for you." Daria let out a small sob and began to shake in Jane's arms.  
  
"I know Jane. Thankyou," Daria whispered. After a moment she pulled away from Jane and took a look at the time. "Jane, It's 6.30, so I guess we'll be leaving in about an hour. Um, do you mind if I crash here for a while? I'm really beat and-"  
  
"No problem amiga. I'll go tell Trent you're asleep so if the band decides to have a practice they keep it down. I'll wake you before we leave. Night Daria."  
  
"Thanks Jane," she stopped to yawn then continued. "It's much appreciated." Daria lay back on the bed while Jane headed quietly out of the room. Daria was asleep in moments.  
  
A.N: Short I know, but it's the most I could type up for now. Thanks to those who've reviewed, and I've got a lot more written, just need the chance to type 'em up. 


	7. Jane: Mother Hen

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, cept maybe the unborn bub. But I think I'll let Daria and Trent have that.

A.N: OMG I actually updated. Yes folks it's true. But I'm not gonna say when I'll update next coz I have plenty to do at school and I'm going away in a week. I'll try to post another chap before then cause exams for this term are over and it's holidays soon. Anyway sorry about the delay and short length, hope you like it.

Chapter 7

Jane headed down to the basement where she could hear the voices of Trent and Jesse. She knew that Max and Nick weren't there, there was no arguing.

"Yo Trent," called as she descended the stairs to the basement.

"Hey Janey, what did you want?"

Jesse looked up at Jane after Jane first called and before Jane could answer Trent called out to her. "Hey Jane."

"Hi Jesse. Trent, Daria's sleeping in my room, so if you do decide to practice, keep it down would ya. Better yet, don't practice at all."

"We aren't anyway. Nick and max are meeting us at the Zen now, so me and Jess were just gonna hang around 'til it's time to leave. So don't worry, we won't wake Daria up.

"Ok cool, um Trent mind if I steal you away from Jesse for a moment?"

"Sure thing Jane." The two walked away a little, out of earshot of Jesse. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you gonna tell Jesse?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, eventually sure, but right now, no way. I'd talk to Daria first anyway and we have to tell her parents. So you've got nothing to worry about Jane. I'm not going to say anything now, okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check. Anyway when are we gonna leave so I can wake sleeping beauty up in my room."

"About half an hour or so I guess."

"Alright thanks bro, see ya soon."

Jane turned and headed up the stairs. When she reached the door heading to the basement she heard him. Wind.

"Oh shit. He better not have woken Daria." In actual fact Jane had forgotten about Wind even being there. He had been quiet for a while and she totally forgot him. '_Too bad he's still here'_, Jane though to herself. Jane went to the kitchen where she was met with the pathetic sight of her oldest brother weeping with his head on the kitchen table. Jane sighed before going and tapping Wind on the shoulder.

"Hey Wind," she said, and Wind jumped nearly falling out of his seat, not having realized that Jane was behind him.

"God Jane, what ya do that for?" Wind asked once he had composed himself a bit.

"Well, my friend Daria is upstairs sleeping and I just wanted to warn you that if your pathetic blubbering wakes, or already woke her up, you'll have to deal with both me and Trent. Look Wind, it isn't the end of the world as you know it. Unfortunately. You and Katie will be back together before you know it. Hell, if you're not you'll be with somebody else soon enough anyway. So quit it with the sob story already. Some people have bigger problems right now." With that said Jane turned and stalked away up to her bedroom to wake Daria for the Mysik Spiral gig.

Wind jut sat, staring at the spot his younger sibling had so recently vacated.

And he wasn't crying.

Back upstairs in Jane's room Daria lay still sleeping on the bed while Jane quietly entered the room.

Jane approached the bed and with a look of regret and guilt on her face she gently shook Daria's shoulder. "Hey Morgendorffer, we gotta go soon. Time to wake up."

Daria slowly opened her eyes and blinking, she looked up at Jane.

"Hey. How long'd I sleep?"

"About an hour or so."

"Okay. It helped. A little. When are we leaving?"

"Pretty soon I'd say. Come on, we better go check that Trent and Jesse are still conscious." This comment earned a small smile from Daria as she sat up on Jane's bed before standing and retrieving her boots to put them on. When she was ready the pair made their way to the basement to check on the two guys.

"Hey Trent, Jesse! Jane called from the door to the basement before heading down the stairs. "Sleeping beauty here woke up, and I don't want to subject her to Wind for any prolonged periods of time. Jane and Daria paused in their descent as Trent and Jesse, along with their gear for the gig, headed up the stairs towards them. The foursome continued up the stairs and quickly made their way to the front door. On the way out Jane and Jesse passed the other two and Daria stopped Trent in his tracks by placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes Daria??" Trent asked, turning to face her.

"Trent, I feel really bad that you can't tell Jesse. So if you like you can tell him that we're a couple. It's up to you, but you can also tell him about our "situation" if you like. Just, please let me know if you let him know. Okay?"

"Sure Daria." Trent leaned down and softly kissed his love before turning and heading to his car. A few minutes later the four were heading to the Zen in Trent's car. Jane and Jesse, much to Jesse's confusion, were seated in the back while Trent drove with Daria in shotgun. So far Daria had kept under control and she desperately hoped she could remain that way.

Jane and Jesse were talking in the back seat, giving Daria and Trent a chance to talk. "You okay Daria?" Trent asked, reaching over and giving Daria's hand a sueeze.

"Just dandy," came the deadpan reply.

"Come on, don't be like that. You're- well you shouldn't be stressing out or getting upset. So just, for tonight at least, if only while we're at the Zen, try and relax. Alright Daria?"

"I guess." She said, sounding dejected.

"I love you," Trent said, quiet enough that only Daria heard.

"You too Trent," came the soft reply.

TBC...

AN: Again sorry about the length, if anyone's still reading and wants more, just keep bugging me about it cause it gives me the motivation to type more up. Oh yeah and if you didn't like it, don't flame me, just don't read it, it really is that simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of em.

Chapter 8

Soon enough the foursome had reached the Zen. Trent and Jesse went off in search of the rest of their band while Jane and Daria headed to the back of the club.

"So Amiga," said Jane. "How're you really feeling? And none of that sarcastic bullshit. The truth Morgendorffer. Now, please?"

Daria smirked at Jane before telling her what she wanted to know. "Jane you're the best friend I could ever have. I'm alright. Just a little headachy from the, um, crying. Can't believe I did that...I haven't cried in years. Hey, how long 'til the band goes on? I'm still a little tired, so the sooner they play the better for me."

"It's about five to eight so they'll be on soon. They're only doing one set tonight. Trent called earlier and apparently told 'em he had a 'family emergency', and the guy told him that one set would be fine."

"Um Jane..."

Jane looked over at Daria and noticed that she looked a little pale. Or a lot. "Daria? Are you alright?"

"I don't think so Jane, um I feel like I'm gonna-"she trailed off as she pushed past Jane and ran towards the bathroom.

"Shit." Jane quickly made her way after her friend.

When Jane reached the bathroom she could hear the sounds of Daria's retching in one of the stalls.

"You alright?" Jane called through the door.

After a few more minutes the heaving stopped and Jane heard the toilet being flushed before Daria opened the toilet door and came stumbling out. "Shit Daria, you're really white. Do you want to leave?"

"No. I can wait."

"I thought you were supposed to get morning sickness in the morning Daria."

"Well you know me, I've never been one for the norm, what did you expect?"

"I guess so. Ready to go back out and face the masses?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Come on then Morgendorffer, I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks Jane, I appreciate it.

"No problem Daria."

The tow girls left the bathrooms and walked back out into the club, Mystik Spiral had finished setting up and were due on any time now. It was just like any other Saturday night the pair had spent together at the Zen. The only outward sign of any problems were Daria's complexion and the worry evident in Jane's eyes. Mystik Spiral went on stage and began their first, and for tonight, only set. While they began the girls were buying drinks.

"Coke alright Daria?"

"Yeah, thanks Jane."

Jane turned away to order and soon handed Daria her drink.

"Thanks Jane."

The two of them walked around for a few minutes until they spotted an unoccupied table.

"Come on Daria, over here."

They sat down and watched the band for a few minutes in silence. Finally Daria turned to speak to Jane, as well as she could over the volume of the music anyway. "Jane you know I won't be able to get though this without you. I need you and I know you'll stand by me. I guess I just wanted to say thanks." Daria looked down at her coke when Jane placed a hand over Daria's.

"Daria you're the best friend I've ever, and probably will ever have. I'm not gonna lose you over this. Besides with parent like yours, you're going to need me." Jane smirked as she finished speaking and Daria couldn't help but let a real smile escape her.

The girls waited for the set to end and soon enough, it was over and Trent was saying his usual line. "Thank you everybody, we're Mystik Spiral and we'll be back in two weeks."

Trent left the rest of the band to pack up and went over to where Daria and Jane were seated.

"Hey Daria, Janey." He gave Daria a quick kiss on the cheek and took hold of her hand.

"Ah guys, sorry but can we please go?" Daria was starting to once again lose the little colour she had regained.

"Oh no," said Jane. " Daria do you wanna go to the toilets here or do you think you can hold out a little longer?"

Daria didn't answer, she just ran off in the direction of the toilets for the second time that night.

Trent watched her run off with a puzzled look on his face. "Ah Janey, what's wrong with Daria?"

"Daria seems to be suffering from morning sickness, or evening, whatever you want to call it. I'm going to go and check on her. Um, just go on out to the car and we'll be there in a minute." Jane hurried off in the same direction as Daria had and Trent was left standing alone in the middle of the Zen.

"Oh God," Trent whispered, looking quite pale himself. After a moment he left the club heading out to the car to wait for his little sister and her best friend.

Jane reached the bathroom and heard the same sounds as earlier coming form one of the stalls. "Daria? How are you going?"

"Lane just shut up," then there was the sound of more retching, and then a whispered, "Please?"

A few minutes later Daria left the stall looking like the dead, washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out.

"Can we please go now?" she asked.

Jane was getting really worried now, Daria was white as a ghost and had dark rings under her eyes. "Come on Daria," Jane finally sighed, putting an arm around her friend's waist for support. "Trent's at the car waiting."

As the two girls walked through the club Daria leaned into Jane for support. She felt nauseous and her head was pounding. She was also unbelievably tired. Soon enough the two walked out into the cool night air and Daria sighed in relief at being out of the confines of the club. Dari pulled away form Jane and leaned against the wall.

"Jane, could you get Trent to drive around here and get me on the way past?"

Jane gave Daria a concerned look before nodding her head and walking off in the direction Trent had parked. Daria rested her head against the wall behind her and breathed deeply, trying to ease the pounding in her skull and relieve some of the knots that made up her stomach.

It wasn't long before Trent pulled up with Jesse sitting shot gun and Jane in the backseat. Jane opened the door and moved over letting Daria slide in beside her. "Thanks Jane," she mumbled tiredly. "And thanks Trent."

Trent glanced over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry about it Daria, it's no problem. You feeling any better?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"Not really, but I'll live." She turned to Jane and asked her, "Um Jane, do you mind if I?"

"Go ahead." Jane moved over a little so that Daria could comfortably rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Thanks," Daria mumbled before slipping into an exhausted slumber.

Trent dropped Jesse off first and after he was gone Trent looked at Jane then Daria. "Janey is she alright?"

"Yeah Trent, she's just tired. Today took a lot out of her and she's beat."

"I guess. I'm just worried she'll over do it, and all this stress can't be good for her."

"I know Trent, I know."

Soon after they reached the Lane home, but Jane was loathe to wake her peacefully sleeping friend. "Hey Trent, do you think you could get her inside without waking her?"

"Yeah sure Janey, I was going to suggest that anyway. She just looks so peaceful I didn't want to wake her."

Jane smiled to herself as she shifted her position to allow Trent to reach inside the car through the passenger side and lift Daria out of the car. He gathered her into his arms and gently lifted her carrying her into the house. When they were inside Daria woke up and groggily looked at Trent with a questioning gaze clouded by sleep.

"Shh Daria, we're home. Me and Janey didn't want to wake you. Wanna go to Janey's room or mine?" As her answer Daria buried her head into Trent's chest. "Alright then. Goodnight Jane." He called to his sister as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

" 'Night bro, 'night Daria." Jane decided to lay off with the jokes, at least until tomorrow.

Trent headed quickly upstairs with Daria in his arms and headed to his bedroom. He went inside and gently lay Daria on the bed.

"Trent?" she whispered when she was taken from the warmth.

"I'm still here, don't worry about it." He pulled off her boots and jacket and carefully removed her glasses. Then he switched off the light and lay down beside her, quickly falling asleep with Daria in his arms.

A.N: I finally updated but i got 3 chaps done so I hope that makes up for it a bit. Hope you like it and please don't be too harsh with review, i know it's not all that good.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Chapter 9

Daria awoke feeling very warm and with a weight on her mid section. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Trent's bed and that the weight was Trent's arm that was protectively draped across her. She closed her eyes remembering the events leading up to this. She had been at the Zen and she had gotten Jane to go and get Trent so he could pick her up from where she waited. She had gotten in and must have fallen asleep on Jane's shoulder. She vaguely remembered waking in Trent's arms and being asked where she wanted to sleep. She hadn't wanted to leave his warmth and when she fell asleep he must have brought her here. Daria was contemplating going back to sleep again or not since Trent was asleep and Jane most likely was too. She didn't want to get caught alone with Wind so she thought it best to stay put. That is until she felt the nausea again. Daria knew what was coming and quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

When Daria jumped up and ran out of the room she unknowingly woke Trent with the movement and as she bolted out hr door he looked after her, confusion evident on his features. "What happened?" he asked himself quietly. When he heard another door slam shut, upstairs, he realized that she was sick again. "Oh damn," he muttered getting up to go after her. He reached the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Daria? Sweetie are you alright?" When the only reply he got was the sound of more retching he cautiously opened the door. Daria was leaning over the toilet bowl and kneeling on the floor. Trent pulled her hair back away form her face and waited for her to finish. When she was done he helped her to her feet and she silently rinsed her mouth out. The Daria turned to Trent and lay her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Trent held her close and rested his chin on her head for a moment before lifting her head up and lightly kissing her forehead. After a minute Trent carefully lifted her face with a hand under her chin and spoke.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah I guess," she said weakly.

Trent led her out of the bathroom and back to his room. "Come on sweetie, just lie down for a while. When you feel better we can head downstairs.

Daria did as Trent told her and almost immediately fell asleep once more. Trent lay down beside her and quickly joined her in the realm of Morpheus.

When Daria next awoke it was much later and seeing that Trent was once again sleeping she carefully climbed out of bed and after putting her glasses on, headed to Jane's bedroom to see if Jane had joined the land of the living yet. Looking at a clock she saw it was almost 11.30, so if Jane wasn't up yet, she'd be awake soon.

Daria knocked quietly on her friend's door and when she received no answer she proceeded to enter the room as silently as possible. Looking around for a moment Daria spotted what she was looking for. Her whistle. Usually used on Kevin, the whistle was still in Jane's bedroom after she had left it there a few days ago. Picking up the whistle Daria walked over to Jane's bed. After eyeing the sleeping figure of her best friend Daria leaned in near Jane's ear, put the whistle to her lips, took a deep breath and blew. The high pitched squeal emitted by the whistle brought a slumbering Jane immediately and quite rudely into the world of the consciousness.

"Ahh!! What the hell?!" Jane cried sitting straight up in bed. Then she looked around and spotted Daria. And saw the amused smirk gracing her lips. "What did you do that for? God Daria. Besides, shouldn't you be throwing up or something?" Jane said, glaring at her friend.

"I did it 'cause I was bored and it was time you got up anyway. As to the throwing up part, been there and done that already today."

Jane looked at Daria a look of guilt marring her features. "Ah sorry about that one Amiga, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry Jane, it's fine, honest. And you know, I think I'm coming to accept this. The pregnancy I mean."

Jane looked a little taken aback. "What did you say? Yesterday you were nearing hysteria, sorry again, and today you're fine with it? I know I'm repeating myself but, what?"

"I don't know why Jane. Motherly instincts I guess. Oh god, did I really just say that?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems they've gotten to you. Dammit! We got so far!"

Daria rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass."

By now Jane was sitting on her bed and Daria sat down joining her. "So have you worked out what you're going to tell your folks?"

"Let's see...nope. I'm not going to say anything yet. I'll at least wait a few days. Work out my strategy. I figure though, about school, if I go until the end of the year I'll be right. My clothes'll hide it for a while yet and after that, I'll study at home for a while before the brats born, then I can see about going back to school.

"Wow, you're really handling this well."

"I guess I'm just trying to look on the, can't believe I'm about to say this, bright side-"

"That's it! Who are you and what have you done with Dar-"

"Shut up Lane. Like I was saying, and Trent told me this yesterday, it might not be so bad. I mean sure, it'll be a little harder at school and _very_ strange, but this will be mine and Trent's child. Do you understand?"

"Sure I do. Not as much as you obviously but, hey, I'm your partner in crime. I'll stick by ya and this kid's gonna make me an aunt again! Just be careful. Especially about what happens before you let the parentals in on it. Things could get messy if you get caught puking in the mornings."

"I know Jane. Besides I can always claim it to be a stomach bug, for a few days at least.

"Yeah, that'll work. You know as well as I do that your mother isn't stupid. Even if you tell her that and she acts like she agrees, she'll know that there's something up and that you're not telling her about it."

"I know, as much as I hate to admit it, she's the bulb that shines a little brighter than the other members of my family. And besides that she's my mom and she'll just know something is up."

"You should just tell her. She'll probably hit the roof but your mother is a reasonable person, she'll get used to it. What tome did you say they were getting home anyway?"

"About four or fiveish. I've still got a few hours."

"You had better make the most of them. Especially with Trent," Jane smirked at her friend.

"I'm so sorry Jane but, I'm pregnant to your brother. Whatever you're thinking of, we've done it, I'm sure. And remember you're talking about your _brothers_ sex life."

Jane froze. "Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Did you have to do that?! God I hate you sometimes!"

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual," Daria gave her a sarcastic smile.

"So anyway, since you appear to be in a very rare, talkative mood this fine day, spill!" How'd you and Trent get together?"


End file.
